Deidara
"Art will never die… even if I already have." Summary Deidara (デイダラ, Deidara) was an S-rank missing-nin from Iwagakure. During his time in the village, he was a member of the Explosion Corps. After defecting from the village, he was forced into Akatsuki and was its youngest member. There, Deidara was partnered with Sasori until the latter's death, and later with Tobibefore his own death. Pre-War Deidara Destructive Power Feats: His C3 is able to create a blast that is big enough to cover a portion of Sunagakure. His hand sized clay bombs can create large explosions. His clay bombs blow up underwater and cause a huge geyser. One of his explosives creates a blast that blows up the nearby forests and is vaguely as large as nearby hills. His C0 creates a massive blast that makes entire cities and mountain ranges look tiny. Creates an explosion large enough to flip over the Island Turtle. His C1 bombs create a large explosion in the sky. Speed Feats: Dodges Gaara's sand. His clay birds are fast enough to get past some of Gaara's sand. Escapes Gaara's massive Sand Prison. Moves out of the way of Kakashi's second Kamui and then dodges Naruto's surprise attack. Somehow escapes from Team Guy despite being tired, beaten, and having lost both arms. Avoids Sasuke's blitz. Stops Sasuke's attack with his C1 bomb. C2 flies fast enough to avoid Sasuke. Avoids Sasuke's surprise attack. Replaces himself with a clay clone before Sasuke can attack. His flying speed is FTE to the people below. Strength Feats: His clay birds can pull Isobu through water. Durability Feats: Still fighting after losing his arm. Still going after losing another arm to Kamui. Tanks most of the Naruto clone beatdown until he uses a substitution. Tanks his C1 bomb. Tanks the blast from C2 exploding after being pinned down to the C2 itself. Stamina Feats: Only runs out of stamina after a very long fight with Sasuke. Range Feats: Can spot people while miles in the air. C0 dwarfs mountain ranges and cities. Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Has mouths in his hands that are integral to his Explosion Release. Can turn his clay into birds allowing for aerial advantage. Can use C3 to create a more powerful blast. Creates microscopic versions of his bombs to bypass Gaara's sand defense. Avoids Naruto's Rasengan with a Clay Substitution. Can use clones to consume clay and activate a self destruct attack. Uses his C1 as a cluster attack. Can create the C2 Dragon quickly. C2 can vomit out dozens of C1 bombs. C2 can created guided missile explosives. His C4 spreads out cellular sized bombs that disintegrate whatever they touch on contact. Can nullify Sharingan genjutsu with his left eye, somehow. His C4 can grow and then trap nearby enemies as it then floods the inside with C4 bombs. Can create explosive clay snakes. His most powerful attack is a suicidal attack. Gear: Uses an eye piece to help with reconnaissance. Can turn his clay into spiders that will crawl before exploding. Weaknesses: Other Feats: Defeats Isobu off-screen. Edo Deidara Destructive Power Feats: Destroys a section of a forest with his bomb. Speed Feats: Strength Feats: Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Being an Edo means they are able to regenerate infinitely from damage and have infinitely replenishing stamina. Creates a Clay Clone of himself and somehow also of Kabuto to use as a decoy. Blows up Shin as he is being captured, breaking Kankuro's puppet. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Could possibly use C0 as an Edo. Respect Threads, Links, and References